terrordromefandomcom-20200213-history
Herbert West
Herbert West is the main character of the Re-Animator series of films, comics and appears as a playable character in Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeymen. Biography Herbert West is the inventor of a special solution that when injected into a main artery of a recently deceased person causes the body's mechanical, living functions to return. However, most subjects that have undergone the "re-animation" process have turned violent and, after failed attempts to return to their own graves, have terrorized the communities into which they were reanimated. Gameplay Herbert West is a powerful fighter. He fights with a wide assortment of weapons that he pulls from his trusty doctor bag. His weapons include a syringe, gravedigger shovel, portable defibrillator, hand gun, and even a reanimated arm. His specials are a reanimated head with bat wings that attacks his enemies and a surgeon that will jump down and either stab the enemy or have a giant tentacle erupt from his gut to impale the enemy. Move List Basic Attacks *Punch - P *Kick - K *Weak Weapon - WW *Strong Weapon - SW *Dodge - P+K *Taunt - T Special Moves *Defibrillator - ←, WW *Acid Bottle - →, SW *Shovel Swing - ↓, ↙, SW *Auto Boost - ↓, P Helper *Dr. Hill's Head - ←, P Grab Attacks *Grab - →, P *Grab and Choke - WW *Grab and Call Dr. Hill - SW Combo *Combo String - WW, SW Taunt *Hebert West gains meter over time. Unleashed Moves *Unleashed 1: Gun Shots - →, ↓, →, SW *Unleashed 2: Dr. Hill's Body Assist - →, ↓, →, SW Slasher *Slasher - →, ↓, →, Taunt (Full Meter. Low Enemy's Health. Winning Round) Story Opening West had stolen too many souls from Cenobites by reanimating corpses. They wouldn't allow that. But West was able to make a deal with them. He promised he would give them thousands of souls if they spared his life. Thanks to his knowledge and research, he knew how to do that. Ending With no more Cenobites on his tail, West was free to continue his research. He betrayed Ash since he only wanted the Necronomicon from him. The Cenobites were after West, not Ash, and he used that fool so well. He left the book with Ash, as only a few pages interested him. Killing Ash wasn't needed, besides he could use him again someday. Fortunately he had powerful allies to protect him from Ash's possible revenge. But he thought it was only a matter of time until things could change. The Cenobites could come back again and get him, he must hurry. But Herbert's knowledge extended very fast... Soon he would be able to defeat death and in the process make him a god. Story Mode Opponents Fought In Order *Matt Cordell *Chucky *Michael Myers *Leatherface *Freddy Krueger *Undead Jason Voorhees *Candyman *Tall Man *Classic Jason Voorhees *Ghostface *Pinhead *Pumpkinhead *Zombies *Ash Connections to Other Characters * Ash - Herbert and Ash once had a crossover comic series call Army of Darkness vs Re-Animator, where him and Ash fight. Trivia * Herbert West was introduced alone in version 2.8. * Along Ash,Herbert and Ash are the only characters who not are villains (but he has a antagonic role in the game). * Along with Undead Jason and Freddy, he's able to regenerate his health. * Along with Chucky, he's able to gain meter by using his Taunt. * West's slasher is able to re-animate every opponent's head. * If Herbert West uses Auto Boost for the third time he will lose health and become stunned for a brief moment. * West's Taunt is a reference to the dead cat that he Re-Animated in Re-Animator. * West's slasher could a reference to how he killed Dr. Hill and even Re-Animated in Re-Animator. Gallery Herbert West.png|Herbert West at the select screen Herbert West Stance.png|Herbert West as he appears in the game Herbert West Portrait.jpg|Herbert West's Game Art Herbert West Intro 1.png Herbert West Intro 2.png Herbert West Outro 1.png Herbert West Outro 2.png Herbert West Outro 3.png Herbert West Outro 4.png Herbert West Outro.png Videos Herbert West - Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen Voice Collection Terrordrome Herbert West Combos Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen Chapter 8 Herbert West Category:Characters Category:Herbert West Category:Re-Animator Category:Human